HetaDanger
by ForgottenOlive
Summary: America and France just wanted to sneak into England's house. Sometimes you shouldn't go too far. ((Horrible Summary! Sorry v 3 v Rated: T for slight swearing and not sure about later. Some USUK moments))


By-Olivia Chung

Beta Reader- Natalie Chung

America and France walk to England's house."Heh, He'll never notice we went in." America said giggling. "Yes~" France said. As America and France were talking, a man with a black cloak around him walked out of England's house and passed America and France. His cloak prevented them from seeing him clearly. America stopped right after he passed him. The man smirked. He had a pendent in his hand. America turns around and saw that the man was gone. "Who was that?" America said. "I don't know but he gave me the creeps..."France shivered. "A-anyway let's go in."

America and France entered England's house but it seemed that England was out. "Aw man, we can't bother the crap out of him then!" America exclaimed. "We can sneak around his personal stuff." France said slyly looking around the room. "Yeah let's go." said America.

Both then went off looking around England's house. After a while they finally got to the basement. "Hum? It seems open for some reason. England usually locks it before he leaves." America said. "Whatever, let's go in and check it out." France said curiously. They opened the door. It gave off a slight chill. "God it feels cold down here..."America shivered. "Yeah … Well let's go in then?" France said walking down the basement. America followed behind. "Hopefully there are not ghosts..." He wondered.

When they got to the bottom, both looked around. It was a pretty large room. Clean. It was organized except for a corner of the room that looked like it was looked through furiously. There was a large alchemy circle that took up most of the room. "There really isn't much in here...I would of thought there were at least some interesting things in here." France said, ready to leave. America walks around the room. France slowly was going up the stairs. "Come on let's go!" America ignored him and looked at the messed up corner. America's eye caught an interesting book. He looks at it. It looked a bit strange. I was plain black and seemed old. It even looked weirder than any of England's magic books. It had no author or titles either. America picked it up and examined it. France was waiting for him right at the doorway of the room. America looked at the cover of the book. It looked as though a...pendant...of some sort could fit into the book. America opened the book to the first page. It said "Alfred F. Jones"

America and France disappeared leaving to book on its page left on the ground.

They fainted.

America wakes up. "He-hey France!" America said shaking him. France slowly opens him eyes and sits up. "What?" He said. "Where are we?" America said to him. Suddenly England walked towards the two. "America? France? What are you doing here?" England said furiously. "I really wish I knew myself" America said. "We are in a different world." England said simply. "What?" France said. "We are in one of the villages…Wait! Did you guys touch my book?" England said angrily. "U-uh..." "You wankers went into my basement didn't you?!" "Well maybe...but just for a bit..."America half smiling. "Well I guess there's no use getting mad about it. You stupid idiots are already here anyway..." England said. "So what is this place anyway?" America asks. "This place is basically Heaven. It's a marvelous place really. I come here to rest and to get away from annoying people." England stared at France and America. France coughs "Anyway let's look around this marvelous-"

Weirdly the weather changed. Thunder was heard. A girl with a dark cloak like the tall man from before walked towards England, France, and America. "Hello...please don't be alarmed. I must tell you something before I leave. I have to tell you quickly until my younger sister comes and finds me. You must stop them. It's the only way you can save this world from vanishing. My brother and sister went too far..." Then the girl turned around and left in the fog.

"Who was that?" America said. "I don't know but she had some nice-" "Shut up France!" England said. "That's strange...this world was always such a peaceful place. Why did this happen now? England though. England paused a bit. "N-no...that can't be..." England said frighten while he spoke. "What England?" America said walking up to him and patting his shoulder. "We have to go back!" England said. "Okay?" "Whatever. I want to get back anyways!" France said.

The three got back to England's House.

England was looking through his basement room. "Damn... America, France. Did you see anyone come out or into my house when you came here?" England said. "Hum, well there was a tall man with a black cloak that we saw coming out of you house but then he disappeared..." France said. "Was he holding anything...?" "Yeah now that you think about it...it was a...a pendent..." America said smiling. "What?" England said. "Yeah a pendent is what he was holding! I'm positive!" America said. England passes out on the ground.

England wakes up in his room.

He sits up and sees France and America sitting by him. "Thanks for bringing me to my room..." England said. "No problem." France said. "Are you okay England? You have been acting strange ever since America told you about that pendent." England put his hand on his forehead. "I can't believe someone took it..." America and France looked at him confused. "An-anyways, it's none of your business..." England smiled. "You guys can go home." "You sure man?" America said. "Yeah, just leave…"

America and France walk home.

After both of them left England hurried and looked around the house. He stopped when he found a dirtied letter at his doorstep. He picked it up. It read:

_Hello England or shall I say Arthur Kirkland._

_I'll be waiting for you at sunset near the river._

_Don't be late Da~_

Quickly England gets ready to go meet this mysterious person. He wears his mage cloak and walks out toward the river near his house. England also takes the black book.

America was sitting by the river eating a hamburger. "What was going on?" He murmurs to himself. He shook his head and takes another bite of his burger. America looks around the river deciding if he should have a stroll. He saw a blonde haired man walking towards the bridge. "Is that England?" He ponders. America sneakily hides behind the tree to see what he's up to. England then waits on the bridge looking like he was expecting someone.

Magically the tall man from before appears on the bridge right in front of England.

"I'm happy you came." The man said.

"What do you want? Why did you steal my pen-"

"You mean my pendent Da?"

The man took his cloak off. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ivan, Ivan Braginsky." He smirked. He was tall and big. His eyes were sharply purple and had gray-white hair. "What do you mean yours?!" England glared.

"It is mine. You're the one who stole it. Where did you even come from?"

"I came from the book Da."

"I knew it; you did come out of the book..."

"Ufufufuf...Sorry about this but I'm going to have to kill for my plan to work."

Ivan grabs a knife from his pocket. "What the blood hell does that mean?" England said. Ivan runs towards England. "Die!"

"This is the end…" England said shutting his eyes tight. Right in the nick of time the black book started to glow. America was quietly watching until Ivan was about to stab England. "England!" He cried running towards him. The book opened to the first page. Everything started to glow. "I'll get you Arthur Kirkland!" Ivan said right before they disappeared.

"Aw that's too bad that I couldn't kill him, but he's trapped anyway." Ivan said giggling to himself. A girl behind walked next to Ivan.

"Hello Natalia" Ivan smiled.

"Hello big brother. I am still trying to locate Katyusha."

"Ah, well keep trying. She can be tricky to find but when we do find her our plan will be complete"

"Yes brother. I will do anything for you brother."

Ivan pet Natalia's head and disappeared into the dark.

_I love you brother_. Then she vanished.

America and England fainted in village.

England wakes up first and looked around the burnt down village. America wakes up. "Hey England. God my head is killing me!" America said. Then he looked around at the  
town.

"Wow, what happened here...? Wasn't this that town from before?"

"Yeah…"

"That means we're in the book again."

"Yeah…"

"By the way, that Ivan guy. He called you Arthur."

"Yeah…"

"Dude, stop saying yeah."

"Oh! Sorry. I'm kind of out of it and yes my name is Arthur Kirkland."

"You never told me your name was Arthur!"

"It's a book, we have new names."

"…What's mine?"

"Hello?" A voice called out to the two socializing boys. America and Arthur stopped talking. "Did you hear something?" America winced. Arthur looked around cautiously and saw a boy about America's age. He has blonde hair and smooth purple eyes. He was carrying a white bear. "Hello. Sorry...for a second I couldn't see you there chap."  
"That's okay...um...are you guys okay? My name is Matthew Williams by the way." He said. "Oh glad to meet you. My name is Arthur Kirkland"

"Hi there Arthur. What about you?"

America looked around. "Uh, my names…" Arthur dropped the book and saw the name 'Alfred F. Jones'. "His name is Alfred F. Jones." Arthur said smiling. "Ye-yeah that..." Alfred smiled too. "Nice to meet you. Sorry about all this destruction. We just got attacked…"Matthew said sadly. "I see." Arthur said. "The people who attacked your village... Were they possibly in a black cloak and one maybe holding a pendant?" Arthur asks. "Actually now that you mention it a big, tall man was there when this all happened." Matthew answered. "It's him I know it!" Alfred said. "Oh maybe we should talk about this inside. I have another base out in the forest if you want to talk there?" Matthew suggested. "Sure, that's a good idea." Arthur said.

France was walking around the park when he saw a young lady with a  
black cloak on. The girl turned around and looked at him. She had long  
white-gray hair. She was wearing a blue dress with a blue ribbon. She held a  
pendent in her palm.

"A Pendent?" France thought. "I'm sorry. I'm in the middle of doing something." The  
girl said. "By the way I don't like getting friendly towards people except my big  
brother but my name is Natalia. You will die soon anyways." She said before  
transporting him into the book.

France suddenly fell on top of Arthur. He fainted.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Arthur raged. "What is he doing here?"

"Who is he anyway?" Matthew asks. "Oh, um, Fran…sis Bonnefoy!" Arthur said quite quickly. Alfred nodded. "Anyway are we going to get to that base you were talking about?" Quickly changing the subject. Mathew, as oblivious as he is, smiled. "Okay I'll lead the way. Um, and you two can carry Fransis."

"Hehe, yes, keep playing around in this world while I crush you…" Ivan grinned.

"Brother stop this instant! This isn't right! Please stop this…"

"Shut up Katyusha. You disobeyed my orders."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because big sister… I was so alone back then. You never supported me-"

"Ivan, I had to work so we could survive!"

"Shut up! You did nothing. In the end I realized that if you don't rule first then people rule you."

"Brother pleases. Don't do this."

"Take her away."

"Yes big brother" Natalia said pushing Katyusha to the cellars. "Natalia don't make him do this!" Natalia quietly took Katyusha to the jail cell and locked the door then went back to see Ivan. "Good job Natalia. Soon you will be my Queen and we can rule this world together!" Ivan laughed hysterically.


End file.
